<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>saying yes sir, yes sir by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442250">saying yes sir, yes sir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Lee Seokmin | DK, Crying, Degradation, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Hyung Kink, M/M, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Mentioned Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Mentioned Xu Ming Hao | The8, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sir Kink, Smut, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua, i wrote this while in church so im going to hell, ive sinned big time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:20:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Seokmin wanted was for Joshua to use him and to break him. </p>
<p>Joshua decides to give Seokmin what he wants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Seokmin | DK, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>saying yes sir, yes sir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Trying to rule up Hong Jisoo was a difficult task, one may even say it was impossible much to Seokmin’s dismay. He didn’t allow things to bother him too much which was often a good thing, but this also meant that whenever they had sex, Jisoo would always be gentle and caring with Seokmin. Although he liked it when his hyung took care of him, he knew that the older was capable of being rough with him, had heard him as he spoke to Minghao in a degrading way, listened to the screams and whimpers Seungcheol let out whenever Joshua pounded into him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, no matter what Seokmin did, Joshua continued to treat him in the same soft way and he was too nervous to ask him to handle him roughly so instead he tried to convey it through actions. He tried to rile him up whenever they had sex and often tried to act difficult but Jisoo never broke out of character or showed that Seokmin’s antics affected him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s one evening that Jisoo finally snaps, one where members sat in their living room in a heap, either on the couch or the space they cleared on the floor. They were watching a movie, a foreign movie Hansol recommended from the 80s, some mystery-comedy. It blares through the speakers, the room pitch black save for the artificial glow of the TV screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisoo didn’t need to pay attention. He couldn’t. Not with what he could see in the corner of his eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seokmin sat perched in Wonwoo’s lap at the end of the couch. He wore a silky white blouse that hung low on his shoulders, unbuttoned to the third button, leaving his collarbones out to show. He dons skin-tight spandex shorts over top of leather garters, and sheer black thigh-high socks to top it off, showing off his beautiful thighs. He did up a bit of makeup: eyeshadow and mascara making his eyes sparkle in the light, and a bit of red-tinted lipgloss that made Jisoo quite frankly stare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turns back to the screen, but not focusing for long when he sees Seokmin’s hips slowly rutting on Wonwoo’s thigh. He was pathetically hung over his lap, really. His arms wrapped around Wonwoo’s neck as he speeds up his thrusts, whining into the older boy’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonwoo’s eyes don’t leave the screen, but he indulges Seokmin anyways. His hands skim up the sides of Seokmin’s waist, slightly tugging his shirt out of the waistband of his shorts. He presses his lips to Seokmin’s ear, and the boy above him can feel the smirk painted on his features. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jisoo-hyung is watching you, Seokminnie. Watching the way you’re pathetically making a mess of yourself on my lap. I know what you’re trying to do, but it’s not as simple as you think to crack him. I see how you’re finding every way you can to try to get to him, it’s cute.” Wonwoo glances over in the direction of said boy, smiling over at him smugly as he watches the way Jisoo’s eyes don’t even regard his, instead cast over his shoulder at the brown-haired boy writhing above him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should see his face,” he whispers, voice low and husky in Seokmin’s ear, moving back to nip at Seokmin’s jawline. Seokmin shivers and makes the mistake of directing his eyes across the room to meet Jisoo’s. Jisoo battles Seokmin’s gaze, his a strong, intimidating one, while Seokmin’s a teary, nervous, but determined one. Seeing the way Jisoo is watching him, his chin resting in the palm of his hand makes Seokmin stutter out a giggle and grind particularly hard into Wonwoo’s lap, shoving his face into Wonwoo’s neck to muffle the moan that escapes afterwards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonwoo grips Seokmin’s waist tight, making a tsk-tsk noise into his ear. Wonwoo glances quickly to his right, smirking at the look on the American’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you’ve finally won, Seokmin.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that he lets off, directing his full attention back to the movie in front of them. He leaves Seokmin a trembling mess in his lap, as he nervously casts his eyes back over to where Jisoo is sitting once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he meets his eye, he notices Joshua’s expression had taken a complete turn from before. He looks calm, but Seokmin knows better. It’s the same look he gives Minghao and Seungcheol, the one he’s been craving this whole time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks furious, and Seokmin shakes with excitement. He can’t contain his grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They don’t break eye contact, even as Jisoo rises to his feet. He simply beckons Seokmin with a finger, before turning his back to lead the way towards his bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seokmin gets up on shaky legs, and nobody notices. It’s far too dark and loud for anybody to care, so he slips away easily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The noise of the movie slowly fades away, but maybe it’s just the sound of Seokmin’s heartbeat in his ears that replaces anything else. Seokmin tentatively steps inside Jisoo’s room shaking in anticipation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he’s through, Jisoo silently shuts the door behind them. Seokmin is facing away from him, but in no way does that protect him from what’s to come. Jisoo grabs a fistful of Seokmin’s curly locks and shoves him against the nearest wall. He lets out a heavy, broken moan, one long, held in and Jisoo simply grinds his hips into Seokmin’s ass, nudging his nose into Seokmin’s jaw. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is what you wanted the whole time, isn’t it? Pathetic. I noticed how hard you tried to break me, you can’t even keep your hands to yourself. I know you’re jealous of the way I fuck Hao,” he says, raspy and deep in Seokmin’s ear, he feels his hot breath fanning against his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure you really want to mess with this side of me, darling.” Darling. Jisoo had never called him darling before while they fucked, or with that tone he uses, and it makes his legs almost give out under him. He whimpers into the air above him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I guess all you want is me to ruin you, is that right? Resort you into a pathetic little cockslut, have you begging for mercy on your knees, just like Seungcheol does. That’s what you want from me, isn’t it?” Seokmin tries to nod an affirmative, failing against the grip in his hair. He trembles, he knows how easy even Jihoon falls to the Joshua, despite being beyond stubborn; refusing, fighting his way out of submitting to anybody. In any context. He buzzes with excitement, he wants to know how Jisoo does it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Words, slut.” He slaps Seokmin’s ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes, hyungie. W-want you to—“ </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another slap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you just fucking call me?” Jisoo snarls, flipping Seokmin around to look at him as he cages him in with his arms, shoving a toned thigh between the singer’s legs. Seokmin blushes furiously, gasping when Jisoo presses hard into Seokmin’s already painful erection. He knows what to do, he’s heard this situation before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-sir, I meant sir. I’m s-sorry sir,” Jisoo simply reaches around with one hand to squeeze Seokmin’s ass, the other twisting one of his nipples through the fabric of his shirt. Seokmin writhes, pleasure pulsing through him at the harsh twists Joshua gives the nubs on his chest, and he bucks his hips forward unintentionally. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisoo hums in approval at his apology and states, “Since you seem to want the treatment I give him so badly, get down and beg for it. Good boys don’t get things until they ask.” Seokmin wants to be good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that he lets go of the younger completely, stepping back a couple of paces and watches him stumble down onto the floor in front of the eldest. His hands toy with the hem of his shorts, and he shyly glances up to see the older man scoff, and look down at him impatiently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seokmin swallows, he knows he should be speaking but he can’t find the words. Not with the way Jisoo is staring down at him, not when all that floods his mind is the anticipation of what’s to come. Seokmin knows he has to say something before he makes the older boy even angrier, but he whines instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He goes to try to speak but chokes on a word when Joshua grips his chin and tugs his head completely up to face him better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t even do a simple task? How do you expect me to give you what you want if you can’t even form words? So needy already,” he growls, shaking his head, watching the way Seokmin’s eyes slowly tear up, his frustration taking over because he can’t do anything but pant and flush deep red underneath Jisoo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no sir, I—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Save it, slut. You want my cock, right? Something so easy to say, but I have to put the words into your dumb mouth instead. Pathetic.” He laughs, cold and lacking real amusement. Seokmin shivers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure about this, Seokminnie. You don’t seem to want it that bad, when you can barely even ask for it,” Seokmin shakes his head frantically, whimpering. “I could very well leave you here and go back to that movie, you know. I’ll give you one more chance to ask politely, and maybe I’ll consider it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, sir. I’ll be good, I will. Please, please, sir. I deserve it, sir, please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You deserve it?” he laughs, “I don’t know, darling. I’ve noticed you really seem to like running your mouth and putting your slutty hands on everyone else, thinking your plan would work? Prove to me that you deserve it. You’re gonna have to give me a bit more, darling. Please what? What do you want me to do with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seokmin’s tears now spill over slightly, and his erection is painful in his shorts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“P-please fuck me, sir. Like you do to Seungcheol-hyung and Minghao-hyung. Ruin me, use me the way you do with them. I need it, sir. I’ll be good, I promise you I really will, sir. I-I need you to use me like the fucktoy I am— God, please, please, please fuck me.” Seokmin whimpers, teary eyes looking up into the dark ones that bore holes into his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisoo hums, mulling the words over in his mind. He simply cards his hands through the younger’s hair, grazing his eyes over every bit of his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Minghao-hyung, huh? What a dirty little boy,” he muses, smirking. Seokmin lives for the humiliation of calling Minghao his hyung and Joshua finds amusement in his words. Seokmin’s gaze drops shyly, but he forces himself to stare up at Jisoo through his eyelashes once more, his head slightly bowed. Then Jisoo’s grip tightens, and he pulls Seokmin’s head back roughly, leaning down on one knee to come face to face with the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you know your place, I see. Good boy. I’m going to fuck your mouth now, alright? And you’re gonna take it real good like the slut you are, is that clear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seokmin nods frantically, batting his tear-clumped eyelashes prettily up at the older man. Jisoo stands back up, and undoes the clasp of his belt, tugging the button and zipper open. Seokmin’s mouth waters once Jisoo’s hard cock slips out of his briefs, and he instinctively opens his mouth. Jisoo laughs once more, rubbing his tip against Seokmin’s glossy, bitten lips. He smooths back Seokmin’s curls, resting his hand just lightly on the back of his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushes in slowly at first, letting Seokmin get used to the thickness. Seokmin moans around Joshua’s cock, revelling in the weight and warmth of it on his tongue. He tries to move forward, but Jisoo’s hand keeps his head still. He tightens the hand in the younger’s hair, twisting the strands firm within his fingers, before setting his other hand along the column of Seokmin’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He begins to thrust deeper, gradually speeding up, and Seokmin relaxes his throat the best he can. Tears of discomfort fall once again, but he tries to peer up to watch Jisoo’s face contort from pleasure. He begins to speed up, throwing caution to the wind. The wet sounds of Jisoo’s cock sliding down Seokmin’s throat, mixed with Joshua’s noises and the feeling of being so full and helpless, sends shocks of pleasure coursing through Seokmin’s veins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, you’re so good for me. You take cock so well, you’re such a fucking slut for something to shut you up, something to go down your pretty throat.” Seokmin lets out a choked whine around Jisoo’s cock, choking on it slightly. Jisoo just hisses under his breath, fucking in deeper. He thrusts shallowly, making sure to keep his cock deep in Seokmin’s throat the whole time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seokmin tries to lift shaky hands up to grip Joshua’s thighs, tries to make him slow down, but the elder growls in disapproval. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep your hands to your sides, Seokmin,” he pulls out fully, letting Seokmin gasp for breaths and swallow the spit pooling in his mouth. Seokmin drops his hands, digging his fingers into his own thighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unless you can’t handle this? Unless you suddenly don’t want it?” he challenges, tone laced with mock sympathy. Seokmin whines again, high in his throat, and he straightens up to chase Jisoo’s cock desperately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, sir. No, no no no, please. Please, sir, I want it,” he cries, opening his mouth up even wider this time, eyes also wide and glassy with pleasure. Mascara tracks run down his cheeks, and Jisoo makes sure to store every bit this memory clearly. How could he not, when Seokmin looked so pretty?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joshua scoffs, “That’s what I thought, whore,” and shoves his cock back deep into Seokmin’s throat. He thrusts in as deep as possible, groaning at the feeling of Seokmin’s muscles contracting around him. He lightly traces the outline of his cock on Seokmin’s throat, and the younger whimpers out at the feeling. He gags a couple more times, trying to breathe slowly through his nose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look so cute stuffed full with cock, so helpless. You’re so dirty, darling. Fuck, make me feel so good with your slutty mouth.” Jisoo thrusts in a couple more times, before pulling out slowly with a quiet groan. He didn’t want to cum too early. He’ll save it for another day, Seokmin would look too pretty with cum dripping down his chin to ignore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Up. On your back,” he orders, pointing towards the bed. Seokmin gets up on shaky legs, before walking over to lie against the soft blankets. He wipes his chin with the back of his hand, finding no use in it when he can’t clean himself properly; Jisoo pins his hands above his head before he can finish. He kisses Seokmin deeply, hungrily, tasting his strawberry flavoured lipgloss until Seokmin’s lips are swollen and slick. Then he moves down his neck, biting many marks into his neck and exposed chest until Seokmin is crying out again, writhing and pleading over and over again for the elder to touch him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” he whines, long and drawn out as he pushes his chest into Jisoo’s hand, trailing down, down, down his torso. Jisoo slips his hand under Seokmin’s shorts, sending him the cue to lift his hips so Jisoo can slide them off his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His gaze darkens, even more, when he realizes Seokmin wasn’t wearing any underwear under the garters. His cock twitches and he laughs lowly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to be the fucking death of me, Min,” he growls out, kissing and marking along the expanse of Seokmin’s stomach as he moves back up, up, up, unbuttoning the dainty top as he goes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisoo gets off the bed quickly, punctuated by the sharp whine that slips out of Seokmin’s throat. He chuckles, ensuring the boy that he’d be back. He moves to the drawer that he keeps his supplies in, picking out the lube and a condom. Seokmin whines at him, shyly shaking his head when he glances over to see what the fuss was about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No condom?” Seokmin shakes his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You dirty boy,” he makes a tsk-tsk noise, an amused smirk taking over his features as he tosses the condom back inside before moving back to the foot of the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna get filled like the good toy you are?” he asks, stripping his clothes off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, please, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>What’s he gonna do, say no? Not when Seokmin sounded so pretty, looked so slutty and desperate to be filled, to be claimed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, Min. It’s so hard to be hard on you when you’re so good to me. Seungcheol’s a bad, bad baby. Do you think maybe one day you’d join us and show just how good you are for me? Wanna see hyungie fall apart from it? Make him regret that he’s such a brat, hm?” Jisoo asks, almost conversationally, as he spreads and pushes Seokmin’s legs apart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seokmin blushes, it would be... strange to be included in that way, be used as something to make others jealous. Usually, he only was allowed to watch and get off to please the two. He wouldn’t know how to act, but it wasn’t a bad thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir. Yes, I-I’d like that— O-oh,” his sentence is cut off by Jisoo prodding a lube slicked finger past the tight ring of muscle in Seokmin’s ass. He holds Seokmin’s hips down from bucking as he curls the one finger up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, I’d like that too, darling. But you know, you’ve been bad too. Don’t think I haven’t heard you moaning my name late at night when you think I’m asleep. Touching yourself with no permission, throwing yourself all over the other members like the slut you are. Imagine if they saw you right now.” He slips in a second finger, scissoring and stretching him open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What would they think? Their happy virus, so desperate for cock that he goes around and drags his poor members into his own little selfish game. It’s cute, really. It’s a shame I’ll have to turn your pretty face into a sobbing mess, sunshine.” With that, he slips in a third, pumping them in, out, stretching Seokmin wide and abusing his prostate. He arches against the thrusts, whining loudly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After stretching him wide, indulging himself in some more of the younger’s begging, Jisoo quickly readjusts them, setting Seokmin up against the pillows and hooking his arms under the younger’s legs. He slips inside slowly, agonizingly slowly, and Seokmin moans out the entire time. His voice cracks as Joshua’s tip rubs against his prostate. He thrusts in and out slowly, gently a few times. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisoo pulls out most of the way, leaving just his tip in before rolling deep into Seokmin. He shakes, writhes, cries for more. Pleasure and adrenaline pumps through Jisoo’s veins. He kisses Seokmin on the lips before pulling out once more, but when he slams back in he picks up a ruthless pace. Seokmin yelps into his mouth and Jisoo smirks against the kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seokmin babbles out nonsense, gripping the sheets until his knuckles turn white. Jisoo doesn’t let off, doesn’t even slow down the pounding against Seokmin’s prostate. The bed was shaking, and Seokmin was louder than ever, but it spurred Jisoo on even more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pl-e-ase, f-fuck, s-slow do-wn,” Seokmin gasps, sobbing. So, Jisoo complies. He slows back down to a roll, and Seokmin cries out for him to go harder. Joshua scoffs at how needy he truly is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just can’t resist it, hm? I bet they can all hear you out there, Seokminnie. Hear the way I break you, tear you apart.” Jisoo leans forward, letting Seokmin’s legs fall beside his waist as he holds himself up with his arms next to Seokmin’s head. He bites along Seokmin’s earlobe, moaning right next to his ear as he fucks him with no remorse. All Seokmin can do is lie there and take it; he could barely think, barely form coherent noises, nevermind words. He chokes down whimpers, and pants into the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can be louder. Show them who you belong to. Tell them who you belong to, darling. If you want me to believe you can take it like Seungcheol and Minghao, show me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Seokmin lets go completely. He screams out his moans, arching his back and throwing his face to the side of the pillow, just to snap it back the other way when Jisoo hits his prostate again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-c-can’t,” he sobs out, broken and pitiful. He attempts to cover his mouth, but Joshua pins him down once again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if you could tell,” Jisoo huffs out between his own noises, “but it was an order. Be good,” he warns. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seokmin wants to be good. He wants to be good for Jisoo. He has to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-you. I belong to you. Only to you, sir. You make me feel so good, so dirty and used, I’m just your filthy—fuck! Please!” Seokmin cries out, trembling and keening from the way Jisoo feels inside of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy. Do you want to cum?” Joshua asks, his voice gruff as he bites more marks into Seokmin’s jaw to muffle his moans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, oh yes, sir, please let me cum!” he begs, letting out a broken chant of yes, yes, yes, and so good, as Joshua releases one of Seokmin’s wrists to pump his neglected cock in time with his faltering thrusts. He moves his other hand down to grip the garters tightly, giving him more ability to move quicker into the singer. He takes this time to admire how pretty Seokmin really does look; his chest is painted a delicious red, as well as his cheeks. His mouth hangs open, an endless string of whines coming through. His eyes were shut, but his makeup smudged and leaked out from under his eyes. When he opens his eyes to look at Jisoo once more, the purple glitter accentuates the tears falling out of the younger’s small eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cum with me,” Seokmin shakes his head, whispering over and over that he can’t hold it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can, baby. You’re doing so well, taking me so well. You’re so tight, making such pretty noises for me. Still want me to fill you up?” Joshua asks, his rhythm faltering, breath hitching as he nears his high. Seokmin lets affirmatives tumble out of his mouth, he can’t tell if he was whispering or yelling them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was yelling them, and he sounded so pretty with his broken, wet, desperate gurgles and pleads. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, so good. Dirty fucking boy, cum for me,” Jisoo fucks him through it, releasing inside Seokmin as he clamps down onto Jisoo’s cock. He fucks him through his own orgasm, and he lets out loud groans into the air around them. Cum spills out of Seokmin’s ass, down his thighs and onto the bed as Jisoo continues to fuck into him, and he lets out one final near-scream from the overstimulation taking over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joshua slows down, eventually to a stop. They both breathe heavily, coming down from their highs. Jisoo pulls out, kissing Seokmin on the lips softly, gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabs wipes from the drawer, making sure to wipe Seokmin’s dried makeup off, the cum off his chest and out of his ass. He apologizes sheepishly when Seokmin hisses from the touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did really well tonight, baby. I promise you I didn’t mean anything I said. You’re always so good for me, I love you,” he says, climbing into the bed beside Seokmin. He pulls the blankets over them, holding Seokmin close. He gently combs his fingers through Seokmin’s hair, rubbing his scalp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, hyungie. I love you too. Thank you for tonight, it was really fun,” Seokmin mumbles into Jisoo’s chest, resting upon his sternum and closing his eyes tired out from everything. Jisoo rubs patterns into the younger’s arm, slowly dozing off with his cheek resting upon soft brown curls.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>